


Happy New Year, Fuckass

by Yitzhakonbroadway (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yitzhakonbroadway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin finally convinces Dan to do gay shit with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Fuckass

20 minutes. It took twenty minutes for Arin to suggest Dan do homosexual things with him. It’s not that Dan didn’t mind, hell he had know Arin for years now and a good day never went by without him asking the taller man to suck his dick.  
“Dude. You should totally make out with me at midnight.”  
Arin asked Dan, getting a few laughs out of the small group of friends that surrounded them.  
“Sure.”  
“… Wait for real?”  
“Sure, why the hell not.”  
“Alright, you better take me to fucking tonsil town, Daniel.”  
With a sly wink Arin turned around to talk to somebody else at the party.  
Danny was definitely taken aback. In all honestly, he didn’t mean to agree out loud. It just kinda slipped out. 10… 9… 8… Before Dan even knows it, everybody’s counting down the year and he’s walking straight towards his best friend. “4... 3... 2…” He places his hand on the nape of Arin’s neck and roughly presses his lips in to the shorter mans. Arin quickly realized what’s happening and slowly found a rhythm. It was only two minutes later that the pair realized that they had been kissing for far too long and dan slowly pulled himself off of Arin. “Happy new year, fuckass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grumpskeleton.tumblr.com


End file.
